Brooklyn's Beginnings
by time is a waste of life
Summary: A person's past is what makes them who they are. Spot's past is what makes him the King of Brooklyn.
1. The First Change

WOW!!!! SO, this is my first fanfic that I will be posting. I hope you all like, and I would absolutely love your opinion. Its basically just Spots story, and I know it sounds kind of typical right now, but I have some ideas that, to my knowledge are original. I'm really busy, but I'm gonna try and update as much as possible!  
  
So, on with the story  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the movie Newsies, nor the character Spot Conlon (I think he owns himself) Anything that is related to the movie belongs to Disney. As far as I know, all characters and plot stuffs in this story(beside spot) are my own. If I am mistaken, I apologize, please don't sue. Oh, and ummmm, I'm not making any money from this. I think that's good  
  
Title: Brooklyn's Beginnings  
  
Chapter: The first change  
  
Rating: This chapters's PG, because its depressing, but the story will probably be raised to PG-13 by the next chapter or two, for language, mention of child abuse, and violence.  
  
It was a frightfully cold day in January, that his life first changed. Yes his life did end up holding many changes, but there were a few changes, that were greater than all the rest.  
  
The small forlorn figure walked the streets of Brooklyn, he wasn't wearing much considering the frigid temperatures. What he was wearing had seen better days, much better days. He walked by a street vendor selling roasted corn, and lifted a cinnamon stick out of the jar on the vendors stand. He stuck it between his complete set of baby teeth and absent mindedly chewed on it, swallowing the spicy sweet juices and spitting out the splinters. He wove his way through the crowded streets and near empty alley ways, turning into his neighborhood. Rows of tenant buildings and cheap boarding houses lined the filthy streets. Hayden always told him not to go through alleyways alone, but Hayden wouldn't get out of the factory for at least an hour, and the boy was to cold to go the long way. When he turned onto his street, he noticed that something was wrong. One of the buildings was in flames. Upon second glance, the little boy realized it was his building that was ablaze. He didn't know what to think, he felt no emotion toward the event. He found a small corner out of the way and fell asleep.  
  
"Spot, Spot wake up." Hayden always called him Spot, they didn't remember why, he just did. "He's dead Spot, I went up there, he's dead." Hayden spoke of their father. The little boy just nodded, he was tired, cold, and hungry. He noticed Hayden holding a black, gold tipped cane, their father's cane, the cane he used to beat them.  
  
"There wasn't much left Spot" Hayden spoke again, his voice held no emotion, and all the youthful innocence that is normally detected when a 10 year old speaks, was absent. "Here" he said, pressing a piece of paper into Spot's hand. "I found this is mamas old jewelry box, crazy it didn't burn, but ah, maybe you can go there." Along with the paper, Hayden had handed him a half dollar coin. The boy stuck both in his pocket, forgetting about them until a later time. Hayden started to turn and leave. "Hayden!" Called the little boy "Where ya goin?" Hayden turned back to his little brother by five years. "I gotta go Spot, try to go to the place on the paper. I'll see you again, don't worry." Said Hayden, his bright clear, icy blue eyes locking with his little brother's identical ones. Hayden grabbed his brother in a hug, embracing his tiny body. "I'm sorry Spot, but I have to go. I promise I'll see you again. I love you." The last three words he whispered could barely be heard, and with that, Hayden left. The little boy had never heard the words, "I love you", and he had no clue as to what they meant. But for some reason, the way his brother had spoken them, the boy knew they meant something- few kind words had been spent on this little boy. His mother had bled to death giving him life, and his father had been a drunk, whose favorite pastime was beating his two young sons. The little boy laid back down in the snow, and silently cried himself to sleep. Not because he was sad, but because he simply had nothing better to do.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! And thank you Scamley for helping me out! 


	2. A New Place

WOW!!!! SO, this is my first fanfic that I will be posting. I hope you all like, and I would absolutely love your opinion. Its basically just Spots story, and I know it sounds kind of typical right now, but I have some ideas that, to my knowledge are original. I'm really busy, but I'm gonna try and update as much as possible!  
  
So, on with the story  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the movie Newsies, nor the character Spot Conlon (I think he owns himself) anything that is related to the movie belongs to Disney. As far as I know, all characters and plot stuffs in this story (beside spot) are my own. If I am mistaken, I apologize, please don't sue. Oh, and ummmm, I'm not making any money from this. I think that's good  
  
Title: Brooklyn's Beginnings  
  
Chapter: A New Place  
  
Rating: This chapter's PG, because its depressing, but the story will probably be raised to PG-13 by the next chapter or two, for language, mention of child abuse, and violence.  
  
For the second time the boy was awoken. This time he looked up into the eyes of a policeman. He scrambled up and tried to run, because he knew policemen where bad news, they meant you were in trouble. However, the policeman caught him and made him turn so they were face to face. "Kid," The policeman spoke "Yer parents die in the fire?" He said motioning toward the ruined building.  
  
The little boy nodded.  
  
"Ya got anywhere ta go?" Asked the policeman, his tone becoming slightly more gentle.  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
"How old are ya?"  
  
The boy held up 5 fingers.  
  
"Well, ah, here, come with me." The policeman said, leading him off. He led the boy to a police carriage, and when he hesitated, he told him it was all right, he wasn't in trouble or anything.  
  
It was true, the boy had no place to go that he knew of. As far as he knew, he didn't have any relatives. He didn't have any friends. Hayden had raised him, even though he himself had only been a child. Both had grown up on the streets, keeping mostly to themselves. Their poor excuse for a home had provided nothing but shelter form the wind and snow, and constant bruises from their father. The friends the little boy had made were street urchins like him. He spent his days selling whatever he could to make a few pennies. He got into fights with boys twice his size, and usually winning. He stole food when he didn't have money to buy it, and did whatever necessary to keep himself alive. Until she had died a year ago, he had spent much of his time with Mrs. Caldwell, their neighbor across the hall. She was an old spinster who loved children and was pretty much the sole reason (besides Hayden) that the tiny boy survived his first few years of life. Basically, his five short miserable years of life, were exactly that, miserable. It was amazing he had survived them at all. For some reason though, he seemed to have some sort of drive. If any educated adult had taken the time to talk with this little boy, they would have realized that he was special. He would become something great someday, and he was unconsciously determined to stay alive.  
  
The carriage arrived in front of a building in the heart of the slums of Brooklyn that read "Brooklyn Borough Orphanage for Boys." The police officer opened the carriage door and helped the boy out, leading him up the steps of the building and into the orphanage. The orphanage consisted of a large room on the bottom floor, in the back of which was an office and a bedroom, both of which belonged to Mr. Ranskin, who ran the orphanage. On the right were three doors. One lead to the mess hall and kitchen, one to the nursery for the babies, and one to another bedroom, that was shared by the two women in the orphanage. On the left side of the large room was a staircase. Upstairs were the bunkrooms for the boys, the custodian's quarters, and the classrooms. The large room was obviously the room where all of the children played during their free time, because right now it was extremely crowded with boys of all ages. As the police man led the boy through the children to the back of the room, many of the boys looked at him curiously, and he glared back at them, his icy blue eyes frightening them enough to avert their gazes. The policeman brought him to Mr. Ranskins office, and after they exchanged a few words that the boy was unable to hear, the policeman left. Mr. Ranskin told the boy to sit down in a chair that was much to big for him. "What's your name boy?" Mr. Ranskin asked  
  
"Gabriel" The boy answered.  
  
Mr. Ranskin raised his eyebrows, expecting more.  
  
"Collins, Gabriels Collins."  
  
WOOHOO! My first update! I hope you all liked it!!! I was really tired writing it, so I hope the descriptions are good and stuff! PLEASE REVIEW!!! It'll only take a second and will make me OH SO HAPPY!!! And thank you to my snowdogging friend, and my big sis Scams, fer being oh so supportive! I love you guys!!! 


	3. Powerful Eyes

Hey! I know I haven't updated in a week or two, and I know my excuse is overly used and really lame, but it's the truth! I've been really busy, so here's the update. I hope you like it. Also, I want to thank my three wonderful reviewers-  
  
Scamley- dollface I love ya! We are the coolest nerds ever!  
  
BETH!- Ah! I miss you so much! Thank you, I try very hard to make my grammar correct, heheh. Yes, we should have a reunion. We need to get info from Mary on the whole thinger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wuv u!!!!!!!!!!!! We'll snowdog again soon!!  
  
Alana- YAY! You like my story! I'm so glad! Sorry for making you wait, but I hope you like this chapter as much as the others, and I welcome any ideas or comments you have to give. Thanks for the review, it makes me happy!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the movie Newsies, nor the character Spot Conlon (I think he owns himself) anything that is related to the movie belongs to Disney. As far as I know, all characters and plot stuffs in this story (beside spot) are my own. If I am mistaken, I apologize, please don't sue. Oh, and ummmm, I'm not making any money from this. I think that's good  
  
Title: Brooklyn's Beginnings  
  
Chapter: Powerful Eyes  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence, language, child abuse, and some other stuff, I don't know, we'll see how it goes, but it probably won't get any higher.  
  
Mr. Ranskin asked Gabriel a number of questions. He asked him whether he could read or write. Gabriel answered no. He asked him whether he could do arithmetic. After establishing what 'arithmetic' was, Gabriel told Mr. Ranskin "I can woik wit money, dat's what ya mean?" They also established that he was to learn how to respect adults, and answer questions with yes or no 'sir'. When asked if Gabriel knew of anyplace or people the orphanage could contact that might be willing to adopt him, Gabriel quietly shook his head. His brother had told him to go to the place on that paper, but he had no idea who or where that was, and he thought, maybe for now, he should just forget about it, he was good at storing things at the back of his memory, for later use. Mr. Raskin had enlisted a six-year-old boy named Percy to show Gabriel around and make sure he knew all the rules. Percy took Gabriel upstairs, and gave him a free bunk. He also explained the 'rules'. "No drinking, fighting, cussing, smoking, gambling, stealing, lying, running, back talking, or roughhousing. Don't be a smartass, do what yer told, clean up afta yerself, be on time to all meals and lessons, treat adults with respect and don't do pretty much anyhtin without askin' first." The boy recited in a monotone, as if he had done this many times. Percy had slightly curly brown hair, and warm brown eyes. He was skinny and fairly tall, especially compared to Gabriel. After Percy finished explaining the rules, Gabriel gave hima smirk, a smirk that everyone in the orphanage would soon recognize. Gabriel had pretty much lived his whole life freely, doing whatevah he wanted. His only rules were the rules of the street, which Hayden, and the streets themselves, had taught him. The basics were too stay away from the bulls, don't piss off his father, and do what Hayden told him. Hayden had treated Gabriel with a kind of tough love. He had protected and cared for his little brother as much as a ten-year-old street rat could, but he would still beat him or fight with him if he got mad or Gabriel wasn't listening to him. Gabriel knew that when his brother beat him, it was because he was protecting him, not like when his father beat him out of pure cold-heartedness. Besides, Hayden couldn't, and didn't even try, to do as much damage as a full grown, drunken man. "So," said Gabriel, addressing Percy. "What happens if ya break a rule?"  
  
"Depends" Answered Percy "Mr., Ranskin, the fella you talked ta, he runs da joint. He's usually all right. He'll lectcha ya ears off, an paddle ya, but nuthin bad. Mrs. Ranskin, his wife, she's da cook and runs da nursery. Don't let her catchya cussin. Udder den dat, she's fine too, might even give ya extra food if yer good enough and cute enough. Now, its Mr. Shanely ya gotta watch out fer. He's da custodian and mostly just deals wit da big boys, but if youse real bad, you'll get sent ta him."  
  
"What's he hit ya with?" asked Gabriel, with a hint of cockiness.  
  
"Ah, usually a leather strap er sumthin, depends." Answered Percy in an offhand tone. "Why?"  
  
"Nuttin,"  
  
"Why yer old man beat ya?"  
  
"Daily."  
  
"Dat what da shiner from?" Percy asked, of the day old bruise under Gabriel's right eye. It had been almost 24 hours since his last beating, but to Gabriel, it seemed life times away. Gabriel just nodded his head and let Percy continue.  
  
"Well, lastly, there's Miss. Juli. She' real nice, she'll be yer teacher."  
  
Gabriel was going to ask a question, but they had reached a group of older boys, sitting around a table.  
  
"Finn," Said Percy "It's a new kid."  
  
"I can see that." Said 'Finn' coolly. "he gotta name?" Finn was sizing up Gabriel, a smile playing at his lips. 'This kids nuttin,' he thought to himself. That was good; he'd have another slave to push around.  
  
"Ya, its Gabriel." Answered Percy  
  
Gabriel was looking at Finn and his little 'gang' wearing an expression of disgust. He'd encountered kids like Finn on the streets. They bullied little kids around just because they where bigger, and to raise their own self-esteem. Gabriel was an observant kid, and he knew that a leader didn't become a leader by pushing kids around and scaring them into submission. A leader became a leader by protecting his followers, and a good leader was not only feared, but also respected. That's how Gabriel knew that Finn was nothing, and he could take him easily, even if he was twice his size.  
  
"Gabe huh?" Said Finn slyly "How old are ya Gabey-Babey, four?" The group around him laughed, as if on cue.  
  
"I dunno, how old are you?" Gabe cockily asked.  
  
Finn glared at him, "I asked the question runt."  
  
Gabriel glared back at Finn with intense crystal blue eyes. He had learned in his short life that his eyes had power. He had learned to use them to his advantage. "Ya, an' I chose not ta answer it." Gabriel coolly stated, never taking his eyes off Finn.  
  
Finn was unnerved, but refused to show it. He tore his eyes away from Gabriel's stare, but tried to remain in control. This action however, told Gabriel that he had won.  
  
"Answer the question kid." Finn nervously demanded.  
  
"I will, once you answer mine."  
  
"14" Growled Finn, all of the onlookers were astonished that Finn had given in.  
  
"Aren't you a little old ta be in da Kiddie Cage?" Gabriel asked, his voice feigning innocence. This comment was followed by a lot of "Owwww's" from the small surrounding crowd. Before Finn could respond though, a bell rang.  
  
"Dinner." Percy answered Gabriel's questioning look. As all the boys started rushing off, Gabriel called to Finn.  
  
"I'm five!" 


	4. A Strange Child

WOOHOO another update, GO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And now a word for my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!YOU GUYS ARE FABULOUS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scamley- Oh you're just a doll!!! KILLER BANANAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Plaidnsuspendahs- Your addicted! THAT'S GREAT!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!! PARTY IN THE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Independent Fire- I'm glad you like it!!!!!!!!!! YOU make me happy. Heehee, yes, little Spot's a pretty interesting little dude.  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the movie Newsies, nor the character Spot Conlon (I think he owns himself) anything that is related to the movie belongs to Disney. As far as I know, all characters and plot stuffs in this story (beside spot) are my own. If I am mistaken, I apologize, please don't sue. Oh, and ummmm, I'm not making any money from this. I think that's good  
  
Title: Brooklyn's Beginnings  
  
Chapter: A Strange Child  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence, language, child abuse, and some other stuff, I don't know, we'll see how it goes, but it probably won't get any higher.  
  
Gabriel hadn't slept much that night, so he was reluctant to get up. Not that the bed wasn't comfortable. It was just a thin little mattress, but to Gabriel, it was wonderful, the only REAL bed he'd ever slept on. Just so much had happened in the last 24 hours, it was a lot for a five year olds body to physically handle. Percy finally got Gabriel out of bed with the threat of missing breakfast. Gabriel had learned on the streets, that if you have the opportunity to eat, you need to take it. Most of the boys had already gone down to breakfast, and Gabriel, being one to assess his surroundings quickly, noticed that Finn and his gang were among those already gone. He started to get dressed, since he had slept in only his underwear. He pulled on his kinickbockers that were worn, his suspenders attached so that they were hanging off his waist. He was reaching for his shirt when he noticed that his pockets felt empty. He reached into them, and sure enough, all his money was gone. He immediately tore bare foot and shirtless from the room. He raced down the hall, dodging past the boys lingering on the stairs. When he reached the mess hall, his eyes dated around the room and quickly locked on Finn. He walked up behind him and gave him a hard shove. Finn reeled around and started into blue eyes filled with anger, two and a half feet below him. In a few years, those eyes would be able to scare a full-grown man into submission, and bring him enough respect to silence over 200 boys, but for now, they were focused entirely on Finn. "What daya want GabeyBabey?" Asked Finn, trying to keep dignity. "You stole my money" Stated Gabriel. Having had little interaction with the other boys in the orphanage, and having defaced Finn the night before, Gabriel knew that it could only have been Finn.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Finn answered nervously.  
  
"Yeah, ya do." Said Gabriel, his fierce eyes shooting daggers at Finn, his tiny fists clenched. "ya stole my money, an if ya know what the hell is good fer ya, y'll give it back. NOW."  
  
Some of the older boys scoffed at the thought of this little boy taking on Finn, the biggest kid in the orphanage.  
  
"I don't have yer money." Finn said, but not very convincing.  
  
Gabriel swiftly shot a powerful punch into Finn's stomach, causing him to double over, and everyone crowded around them stepped back in surprise. Gabriel grabbed Finn's shirt and pulled him down so they were eye level.  
  
"I'ma ask ya one more time." Gabriel said in a raised voice, so that now almost everyone in the room had their attention on the pair. "Gimme back my damn money asshole." Some boys gasped at the five-year-olds use of language. Finn shoved him off. For a second the two stood facing each other slightly panting. Then, Gabriel's eyes tuned an even colder shade of ice blue, and he leapt at Finn, punching him till both were knocked to the ground. The pair wrestled on the ground for a moment before adult ands pulled them apart. It was Mr. Shanely. Finn immediately stopped fighting, but Gabriel continued to struggle. Mr. Shanely was holding him off the ground by his suspenders. He continued to kick and his fists were flying everywhere. When Mr. Shanely threw him on he ground, he finally stopped struggling. He stood up and quickly looked around. He saw he was surrounded by three adults. It was Mr. Ranskin, and the other two, who'd he met last night, were Mr. Shanely and Ms. Juli. "Gabriel, where are your clothes/" Asked Mr. Ranskin sternly.  
  
"nevaah put em' on" Shrugged Gabriel.  
  
Mr. Ranskin gave an exasperated sigh. "Ms. Juli, take Gabriel to get his clothes, then bring him t my office. Finn, follow me." He said, and then quickly left, Finn reluctantly followed behind him. Gabriel left with Ms. Juli, an air of cockiness surrounded him. All of the boys watched him in amazement as he left the room. He'd been at the orphanage for less than 24 hours, and he'd already gotten in a fight with the meanest kid there, and he didn't seem at all scared at how much trouble he was surly in.  
  
Ms. Juli followed Gabriel into the empty bunkroom, and Gabriel went over to his bed, reaching for his shirt. "Gabriel, wait." Said Ms. Juli. "I want to talk to you." Gabriel gave her a strange look, but sat down on his bed, legs dangling off the side. Ms. Juli sat next to him. "Gabriel, why did you fight Finn?" she asked in a tender voice.  
  
"Cuase he stole my money." Gabriel flatly stated, like it was a perfectly obvious thing.  
  
"Well" said Ms. Juli "why didn't you tell me or another adult, we could have taken care of it for you."  
  
Gabriel looked at her like she had grown another head. "You would have taken care of it??? HOW?" He was completely confused.  
  
"Don't you know that if you have a problem, you should get help from an adult?"  
  
Now, he looked at her like she had three heads. "No."  
  
"So, you thought that you had to solve the problem yourself, and the only way you knew how was by fighting?"  
  
"I guess....."Gabriel said, not fully understanding what Ms. Juli was trying to get at.  
  
She sighed. This little boy's attitude was new to her. He seemed to have no idea of the concept of love, and was not used to having interaction with adults. And this was all true. Gabriel started to put on his shirt, but Ms. Juli stopped him again. "What's this from?" she asked, tenderly touching one of the bruises on his small, bony back.  
  
"Ah, my old man beats me." He answered offhandedly, like it was no big deal. "Well, I mean, he used to beat on me, but I guess wit him bein dead now, I don'ts gotta worry bout him no more."  
  
Hr talked like a fifteen year old. Of course he had a horrible vocabulary, and his voice sounded like a five year olds, but, the way he said things, just made him sound so, old. Also, he didn't seem to care that he no longer had a family, most children who came to the orphanage cried for months, or were sullen and quiet. "What happened to your parents, don't you miss them?" Asked Ms. Juli. "Hah, "scoffed Gabriel "Nevah knew me muddah, don't wanna eida, Hayden says she was a filthy whore."  
  
"Gabriel!" Ms. Juli was astonished by the little boys mouth. "Please, watch your language. Who, is Hayden by the way?"  
  
"Me brudda"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know, doesn't matta any more. SO anyway, ya, me faddah, not much to say. 'Cept he was da biggest sunovabitch I ever..."  
  
"Gabriel!!"Ms. Juli cut him off. "That's quite enough, you're in enough trouble as it is already, so why don't you finish getting dressed, and we'll go talk to Mr. Ranskin."  
  
WHOA!!!!! That's long!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! 


	5. Nightmares

SOOOOOOOO..........HERE'S CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I GOT NOOOOOOOOOOOO REVEIWS!!!!!!!!! THAT'S JUST SOOOOOOO DEPRESSING, EVEN MY OWN SISTER DIDN'T REVIEW!!!!!!!!! She's a goonie lover, poo on her.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! They just make my day!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter will probably be short, but IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!(ya know, the whole has relevance later on in the story)  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the movie Newsies, nor the character Spot Conlon (I think he owns himself) anything that is related to the movie belongs to Disney. As far as I know, all characters and plot stuffs in this story (beside spot) are my own. If I am mistaken, I apologize, please don't sue. Oh, and ummmm, I'm not making any money from this. I think that's good  
  
Title: Brooklyn's Beginnings  
  
Chapter: Nightmares  
  
Rating: PG-13 for violence, language, child abuse, and some other stuff, I don't know, we'll see how it goes, but it probably won't get any higher.  
  
The event with Finn had stirred things up in the orphanage. The adults were used to getting kids who were confused, and behavior problems were often considered normal, though certainly not dealt with kindly. For such a smile child, Gabriel had displayed intense acts of violence, and seemed not to care at all. Also, the other children in the orphanage feared him, but also looked upon him with utter awe. He didn't have a nightmare until his third night at the orphanage. Now, it must be understood that Gabriel didn't just have ordinary childhood nightmares, his nightmares were real. They continued throughout most of his life, though they eventually became rare occurrences, usually only happening when he was in unfamiliar places, or in stress. His nightmares varied in content, but often had to do with all the fears he kept bottled inside him. Many children at the orphanage had nightmares, but so far none had been experienced that seemed quite so extreme as Gabriel's. It was about one-o-clock in the morning, and everyone was peacefully sleeping, except for Gabriel, who was involved in a deep ream sleep, and turning, tossing, and mumbling things in his sleep. He first woke Percy, who was a fairly light sleeper for a boy, and had a bunk right next to Gabriel. Then he screamed, it was a high piercing scream that came form the depths of Gabriel's tiny convulsing body. He started yelling things like "No, no stop! Don't!!! Stop it!" He was yelling and screaming and soon the whole bunkroom was awake and staring at Gabriel with eyes wide and full of confusion. It was Percy who finally ran and pounded on Ms. Juli's door. When she came in, she tried to wake Gabriel, who was still screaming, but he lashed out at her. Soon, all the adults had crowded into the room, trying to wake Gabriel up. Finally, he did wake, and when his eyes snapped open they were a color so deep blue, they were almost unrecognizable from the cold intense blue they had seen for the last three days. Gabriel huddled himself in the corner of his bed, knees drawn up, eyes frantically searching around the room, staring at it's occupants, who were shocked by another strange factor of this already unusual boy. Gabriel was hyperventilating, and when Ms. Juli tried to reach out and touch him in comfort, he sharply drew back, and yelled. Tears started to peek out of him eyes, as if he was trying to hold them in. He started whimpering the name "Hayden."  
  
Eventually, Gabriel calmed down enough for Ms. Juli to go near him. She told the other boys to go back to bed, and she took him by the hand and led him to her room. She sat him on her bed, and asked him to tell her about what happened. He just shook his head, and started crying again, mumbling things. She thought she heard the words "him, Hayden, beat, my fault, and not again." She sat there for about an hour with h him, though he would never let her get close to him. She wanted to hold him, rock him and tell him that it was just a dream, and that everything would be all right. But something told her that this was not what the little boy needed, and that they would have to learn to deal with him differently than most children, and to be extremely patient. 


	6. Enough is Enough

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They just make my day!!!!!!!!!!

I was looking at this thing, and realized, I don't have very long chapters, I will try to make them longer, and also, I APOLOGIZE INCREDIBLY, for the long delay, I honestly was just lazy, and then I got that horrible little writers block, and then I went on a two month vacation so HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The long awaited, 6 CHAPTER!!!!!!!! Also, when I was reading some of the last chapters, I noticed some typos, and I might fix them later, but, not now, I think its enough that I'm just FINALLY getting this posted, soooooo, I will try to be more careful from now on.

THANK YOU REVEIWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Vinnie Monfredo-** yes, YOU have an awesome story, and I'm glad you like mine too!!! THANK YOU!!!! Oh yeah, you speak a cool language, I speak..........English, heheh, your awesome!

**NadaZimri**- yes, I must say, it was quite fun to write! He is a pretty awesome little guy! And I'm glad you like it!!!! That just makes me feel so SQUINCHY!

**Raye Conlon**- YAY! I will try, newsie's honor!

**Independent Fire**- awwwww, I'm glad you liked that, though I am sorry (well, not really, cuase I wrote it!) to say, that Spot will not be getting hugs anytime soon, BUT HE WILL! Plus, ya know, its, SPOT! He just wouldn't grow up to be his hot little macho self if he spent all his life as little Spot getting hugs! Even though I don't see why you WOULDN'T want to hug him, he's just ADORABLE!!! Heeheehee, whoa, that was long!

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL TIMES A TRILLION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And sorry if I forgot anyone, I'll get you next time!!!!!!!!!

OK OK! On with the story!!!!!!!!!! SORRY!

Disclaimer-I do not own the movie Newsies, nor the character Spot Conlon (I think he owns himself) anything that is related to the movie belongs to Disney. As far as I know, all characters and plot stuffs in this story (beside spot) are my own. If I am mistaken, I apologize, please don't sue. Oh, and ummmm, I'm not making any money from this.

I think that's good

Title: Brooklyn's Beginnings

Chapter: Enough is Enough

Rating: PG-13 for violence, language, child abuse, and some other stuff, I don't know, we'll see how it goes, but it probably won't get any higher.

Gabriel had been in the orphanage for about a month. The children, as well as the adults, had become used to his uncommon mannerisms. Though he was still, an incredibly unusual child. This MUST be understood. He didn't trust ANYONE, he made little friends, he seldom cried, and hated himself when he did. Also, he seemed to have regard for the many rules of the orphanage. He was constantly in trouble.

It is also important to note that he was an incredibly gifted child, and learned quickly and silently, by observing. In school, e learned to read, write, and do basic math in less than a month. He seemed to absorb things like a sponge, though he still had terrible grammar. Now, he learned quickly, and secretly enjoyed it, but he hated being given assignments and being told what to do.

Ms. Juli had given Gabriel a book to read during reading hour one day, but instead, he talked to Percy. When she questioned why Gabriel wasn't reading, he replied, "Cuase I don' feel like it."

And, after telling him to read many times, she threatened to send him to Mr. Shanely. Simply the threat of a beating was enough to make most five-year-olds immediately start behaving. Not Gabriel though. As Mr. Ranskin had once said while the adults where spending one of their countless hours talking about him, "he seems to almost enjoy defying authority."

So, Ms. Juli decided to try something new. She wrote a not, and told Gabriel to take it to Mr. Ranskin, along with the book he was supposed to be reading. In his cocky little attitude he silently walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He went down the hall, and opened the door to Mr. Ranskin's classroom, which was full of older boys, all listening, or at least pretending to listen to something he was explaining. Gabriel marched right up to Mr. Ranskin, and thrust the note into his hand. With a glare, Mr. Ranskin read the note. After he had finished, he raised his eyebrows, and peered down at Gabriel. Who, in mockery, raised his eyebrows right back. Snickers ran throughout the room.

"And why, aren't you doing your reading assignment Gabriel?" Mr. Ranskin asked.

"I don't feel like it." Gabriel said slowly, emphasizing 'don't.'

"Gabriel," Mr. Ranskin said, once again losing patience "How MANY times, do we have to go over this!?" (They'd already been over 'this' five times today alone) "You can't only do things when you feel like it!"

"Yeah, mistah, I can!" Gabriel answered defiantly. "Always worked before. Unless I was hungry, then I HAD ta find food, but everything else is MY choice! See, yer lyin' ta me again!"

The boys in the room were both appalled, and intrigued by how this little kid challenged authority. Mr. Ranskin was using every amount of his will power not to strangle the child. He had only been at the orphanage for a month, and had already exhausted all the staff members. They had tried everything of locking him into a closet, which seemed very appealing at times like this.

"Well, Do you understand the concept of doing as your told?" Asked Mr. Ranskin

"A course! Doesn't mean I'm gonna though. If ya don't do what someone bigga then ya says, den you'll get beat. But they still can't MAKE you do anything."

"That's where your wrong Gabriel, people CAN make you do things, I, can make you do things."

With that he literally picked Gabriel up, and carried him to an empty desk in the back of the room.

"You will not move from this spot, until you have read all of this book!"

Gabriel tried to stand, but Mr. Ranskin had his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, and shoved him down. "Do you understand?!?"

"yeah"

"WHAT?" Mr. Ranskin said, squeezing Gabriel's shoulder painfully.

"Yeah. SIR."

Gabriel had been sitting in the desk for about an hour, and wasn't a bit bored. He also hadn't touched his book. Mr. Ranskin was leading a math lesson, and Gabriel, though silent, was paying attention. They were going over the quadratic equation. Gabriel had never heard of it before, but in the 15 minutes he had been listening, he understood it.

"John," Mr. Ranskin was asking a boy for about the fourth time. "What comes after b squared? (A.N. sorry, I don't now how to make the little number things!)

"4ac" spoke up Gabriel. All heads turned towards him.

"Gabriel, what's the quadratic equation?" Asked Mr. Ranskin, wanting to test something.

"-b-ïb squared-4ac/2a"

The older boys were surprised, and so was Mr. Ranskin. After all, when Gabriel had come to the orphanage only a month ago, he was completely uneducated, and seemed to shun all of their attempts to teach him. Now, he could read beginning books, and was quite advanced at math for a 5 year old. He obviously learned quickly, and by observing.

"Gabriel come here." Said Mr. Ranskin. HE wanted to try something. He had personally become annoyed with Gabriel's smart aleck attitude and huge ego. Mr. Ranskin wrote a problem on the board, and asked Gabriel to solve it. Gabriel stood on a chair, and worked through the problem extremely fast, till he had it simplified down to the square roots.

"So uh," said Gabriel, turning to Mr. Ranskin "What does this square root thing mean anyway?" Having never seen it before that day.

"It means find the two congruent numbers that when multiplied equal the square root."

"What? What's congruent?"

"Congruent mean the numbers have the same value." Mr. Ranskin thought he had finally found a challenge Gabriel wouldn't be able to rise up to.

However, Gabriel just stood on the chair for a minute, staring at the chalk in his hand, his eyes a foggy blue, with a hint of sea green. Then, as if a spark went off, his face lit up, and he quickly solved the problem, coming up with the correct answer.

A boy about 11, named Peter started clapping. Soon, most of the class had joined in, though Mr. Ranskin, who grabbed Gabriel by the collar and pulled him off the chair, leading him roughly into the hallway, soon silenced them.

"I didn't do nuthin!" Protested Gabriel, realizing he was in trouble.

"I am tired of your insolence! You won't ever do your own assignments, but you don't mind disrupting MY classes so you can show off!" Yelled Mr. Ranskin

"My stuffs boring!"

"Don't talk unless I ask you a question!"

"You TOLD me ta do the problem!"

"I SAID, don't interrupt me!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Yelled Mr. Ranskin.

He opened the door to the utility closet, and as soon as Gabriel realized what was going on, he frantically asked;

"What the hell you doin?" his voice cracking

"You are going to learn that you CANNOT do what ever the hell you want, you'll do whatever the hell I want!" Yelled Ranskin.

Gabriel grabbed the door jam, trying to keep himself from entering the closet, and he started to scream. Ms. Juli rushed from her classroom, and all the boys crowded at the doorways, looking into the hall. The voice Gabriel was screaming in was the same voice he had when he was having nightmares. A voice that was filled with true fear.

It startled Mr. Ranskin into loosening his grip.

Gabriel broke free and ran to Ms. Juli. She embraced him and he pressed his head into her stomach. She hugged him, and his whole body was shaking. After about 10 seconds, his body went rigid and he pushed away from her. He looked at the boys who were all staring at him, displaying this new emotion. His face was dirty and tear streaked, he looked at Mr. Ranskin, and his face changed to a mixture of anger and fear. For a second, time froze, then Gabriel tore off down the hallway and ran down the stairs. No one attempted to follow him.


	7. Aunt Aletha

Title: Brooklyn's Beginnings

Chapter: Aunt Aletha

Rating: PG-13 for violence, language, child abuse, and some other stuff, I don't know, we'll see how it goes, but it probably won't get any higher.

Disclaimer: If you sue me you will only succeed in causing you lots of pain and high lawyer and court fees, and I can give you all that I own and you won't even make up for your loss……HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA, I'll laugh in your greedy face!

NO ONE REVEIWED MY LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! HOW SAD!!!!!! OH WELL :)

On with the story!!!

It was three days after the closet incident that Gabriel decided he was tired of the orphanage. He found the piece of paper his brother had given him, that seemed so long ago. Now being able to read he had figured out what it said, but really didn't understand it, he figured it had to be some sort of address. During free time that day he went down to Mr. Ranskin's office. There were important looking people in there, and he knew he wasn't supposed to interrupt, but he could've cared less. He loudly opened the door and strutted straight up to Mr. Ranskin, slamming down the slip of paper.

"Gabriel" said Mr. Ranskin startled and furious, as he usually was with the child. Gabriel had steered clear of Mr. Ranskin since the 'closet incident' so his sudden presence startled Mr. Ranskin.

"Hi!" he said, "I want to go there," he pointed at the slip of paper. "Gabriel, please" He said, trying to remain in control. "Go play, I'll talk with you when I'm done with these people."

Surprisingly Gabriel just said, "Okay" and left the room, flashing innocent smiles at the rich looking couple sitting in the office.

Mr. Ranskin came rushing up to Gabriel a half-hour later. "What's this?" he asked. "I dunno Hayden told me to go there, I think I should now." Mr. Ranskin just stared at him unbelieving. He then silently went to his office to write a letter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….......................................

Gabriel walked into Mr. Ranskin's office, figuring he was in trouble for some deed he never knew was a crime. Why else would he have been summoned there? To his surprise Gabriel saw an older woman and a young man sitting in the high backed chairs in front of Mr. Ranskin's desk. The lady was kind and grandmotherly looking, in her early seventies, and was also obviously rich.

"Good Evening Gabriel, glad to see you could grace us with your always enjoyable presence." Greeted Mr. Ranskin, his dripping with sarcasm. "I'd like to introduce you to your Great Aunt Aletha. I wrote her a letter using the address you gave me, and she, being your rightful guardian as far as we can see, has agreed to take on custody of you."

Gabriel suddenly remembered about the address he had given Mr. Ranskin two months ago. However, he still didn't understand what Mr. Ranskin was implying. The blank confused expression he had allowed to show bluntly on his face must have informed the adults of his current emotions.

"Gabriel dear, I'm going to adopt you, you're going to come live with me." Said his 'aunt'.

"You, lady, want me?" Asked Gabriel pointing to himself, doubting the truth of her words.

In the five months he'd been at the orphanage, more people had looked at adopting him that any other boy in his age group. Gabriel seemed to have an air of mystery that attracted people to him, until they found out what a difficult, not to mention egotistical child he was.

"And why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"Ranskin says I gots a 'behaveral' problem." He said insolently, mispronouncing 'behavioral'.

"Gabriel, your five, correct?" Asked the lady, staring straight into his eyes. It was this action that let Gabriel know that he could trust her.

"Yeah, six soon" He answered.

"When's your birthday?" Asked Mr. Ranskin, never having heard of it.

"When it's really hot, sometime next month I guess. Da' always hates me extra when it's real hot. Well, did hate me, made sure ta let me know everything was my fault and beat me plenty, Hayden says it's cuz me mother died when I was born, which was when it's always real hot out." He explained, not showing any resentment or pain for his previous position in life.

The old lady showed interested concern and let out a small gasp. "Well dear, I believe that with proper upbringing, you could grow up to be a fine young man."

Gabriel gave her another confused look, and Mr. Ranskin let off a barely audible scoff. There was an awkward silence that Mr. Ranskin broke.

"So if you're ready Gabriel, you can leave with your aunt tomorrow."

"You mean, I can leave here?" Asked the little boy, gesturing to his surroundings.

"Yes Gabriel." Said his Aunt; "You're going to come live with us in New Jersey."

"New Jehsy, what's that?" He questioned.

"That's where we live." Sighed the young man, who had been neglected through the whole meeting. He was extremely debonair, with a nose that had the permanent upward tilt of all wealthy socialists. He had a tall stature, dark concealing eyes and hair that was cropped fashionably against his head. His age resided somewhere in the early twenties.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked with an air of disgust, knowing immediately that he would forever hate this man.

"Oh dear I'm sorry, "Answered Aunt Aletha "This is my nephew, Jonathan Hammel, whom I adopted at the age of ten. I believe you two are distant cousins by marriage; however, you'll now be brothers! Won't it be exciting to have a big brother Gabriel, I'm sure you two will get along famously." Answered the old lady naively.

"I already got a big brother." Answered Gabriel, his voice flat.

"Yes, we've all heard about your infamous brother Gabriel, you can tell the Madam the story later." Answered Mr. Ranskin, who had never believed the stories of Gabriel's brother, who seemed to have risen to a godlike status in the child's head.

"Well now," Stated Aunt Aletha, sensing the tension in the air. "If we could just have Gabriel's measurements so that we can find him some suitable clothes for our journey, we'll be on our way, and back to pick up Gabriel at nine tomorrow morning." She stated matter-of-factly.

After they had left, Mr.. Ranskin instructed Gabriel to be seated in one of the adult sized chairs. He gave him a lecture on how fortunate he was to be moved up to this higher social standing. Gabriel was told that an insolent child would not be accepted or tolerated in the realms of the rich, and that he had to learn to control himself, pay attention to his surrounding, and remember that he is just a worthless child in a world controlled by adults.

Finally, Mr. Ranskin stopped pacing, leaned over his desk and forced himself, for the first time to look straight in to the endless blue orbs that reflected so much power in the dirty, hard young face. Where before he had only seen defiance, Mr. Ranskin now saw fear, pain, and innocence.

"Gabriel" He said, "You're a smart, strong boy. You're proud and arrogant, yes, but you know what you want and you become determined top find a way to get it. If you remember not to let your pride get ahead of your intuitive of and you common sense, you could achieve great things. If you've learned nothing else from your time here, remember this. Great things can be achieved by those with the power to look beyond their dreams."

The pair states at each other for at least five minutes, their gaze breaking contact only to blink. For once, Gabriel had absorbed Mr. Ranskin's works, and his eyes showed that he had filed the information into the vast depths of his developing mind. Mr. Ranskin taught Gabriel something else that day, though he didn't know it. He taught Gabriel the art of patience, a skill that would become extremely useful in the years to come. Instead of squirming uncomfortably like most five year olds, he waited for the adult's next words, his face already beginning to master the art of showing no emotion.

"You are dismissed." Mr. Ranskin said quietly.

Gabriel slid out of the chair, gave Mr. Ranskin a slight nod, and said strongly, "Good Night Sir." Before exiting the office.

Author's Ramblings:

SORRY ITS SO SHORT!

SOOOOOO, I must admit I am an extremely bad updater, I'm sorry, if anybody is still READING this story, I hope your still interested, and I would love some feedback.

My New Year's Resolution is to update more and start sticking to stories that I start, I have about 3 notebooks full of about 10 different stories that I've abandoned, I seem to have an extremely short attention span.

But I now have more time on my hands, since the competing season of gymnastics is over and I don't have three hours of practice everyday.

Hopefully the next update will be before my next trip to Girdwood, which is on Saturday……so probably a couple reviews will help to push me along! Heehee

So I hope you all had a grand holiday and will continue to read this story.

TOODLES!


	8. The Journey Continues

Title: Brooklyn's Beginnings

Chapter: The Journey Continues

Disclaimer: I own nothing…………….life sucks and then you die

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I JUST GOT ANOTHER ONE TODAY AND THAT'S WHAT MADE ME FINALLY FINISH THIS CHAPTER!

And I know its short, but it's something…I must be the laziest updater on the face of this earth.

The next morning passed in a daze for Gabriel. He was bathed and dressed in the clothes that had been sent to the orphanage by Gabriel's aunt. His hair, which had grown past his ears, was cropped close to his head, a feeling that he hated. He was shuffled through the morning and before he knew it, he was once again in Mr. Ranskin's office, standing next to Aunt Aletha and Jonathon. He saw a glimpse of himself in the reflection of one of Mr. Ranskin's windows, and didn't recognize the clean little boy he saw.

"Gabriel, are you ready?" Asked Aunt Aletha cheerfully, obviously anxious to began their journey.

"Yeah." Answered Gabriel, receiving a glare form Mr. Ranskin. He knew Mr. Ranskin was expecting him to change his reply to 'Yes ma'am' but instead Gabriel answered, "Wait, no, I'll be right back." Before dashing out the door.

He quickly found who he was looking for.

"Percy!" He called to his only friend. Percy turned around to face him

"I thought you was leavin'"

"I, I am, I'se just wanted ta say g'bye first."

"Why, yer rich now, ya don't gotta respects peoples like us." There were angry tears in Percy's eyes, and Gabriel realized that his friend resented his change in fortune.

"Percy," Gabriel answered "I'll never be like them, and you know dat, Mr. Ranskin couldn't change me, what makes ya 'tink this old lady can. I aint goin away for ever, I'll be back someday, Brooklyn's my home, and I'll coma an' find ya, once I get bored a dem folks in der." He said gesturing with his head in the direction of Mr. Ranskin's office.

Percy looked Gabriel straight in the eyes, and knew that those eyes would never be capable of lying. On impulse he embraced Gabriel in a hug, knowing in his young mal-nourished mind that there would never be a more trustworthy person on earth than Gabriel Collins, and there'd never be a better friend, which is why he'd have so few. Gabriel surprisingly gave into the hug, and forced himself to hold back the stinging tears. They're friendly embrace was short lived; they were soon broken apart by the voice of Gabriel's first unworthy tormentor. The teenager could hold nothing to the skills and cunning of the little boy who was barely past the stages of a toddler, but he continued to try and rule his life. "So," said Finn "I hear some rich ladies gonna take you ta live wit her." He said, his usual group of bigger boys accompanying him.

"Yeah, that's what a hear too." Answered Gabriel, turning to face the boy that outsized him by at least 2 feet and near 100 pounds.

"Well, is it true?" Asked Finn, making it sound as if Gabriel needed his permission to be adopted.

"Guess so, I was starting ta get bored a 'dis place." Gabriel was fighting all his impulses to be a smart ass and start a fight. He knew that if he got in a fight just minutes before he was supposed to leave there would be hell to pay.

Luckily, he was saved by the voice that had so often comforted him in the night when his subconscious mind prevented him from sleep. She was almost as good as Hayden at calming the child, though Gabriel doubted anyone would be able to replace the niche of his brother.

"Gabriel" she called "their waiting for you."

He gave Percy one last look, his eyes glittering with an understanding that few would ever comprehend. He then ran to meet her, giving the group of boys behind him a cocky, backwards wave.

"Are you ready for this Gabriel?" Asked Ms. Juli once he had fallen in step with her.

"A' course" He answered. But then his eyes glanced up at the worried look on her face and he pulled her into a corner, to talk to her privately for the last time.

"Did you tell her, about, ya know, my..." He asked, his eyes searching Ms. Juli's for a truthful answer.

"Your nightmares? No Gabriel, its something she has to figure out herself, or she'll never be able to understand you." She answered.

Gabriel nodded comprehensively. Then, almost instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered a quite thank you before dashing off to once again stand by his new found relatives. He had no idea how happy it made Ms. Juli. At a time where she was wondering if she was doing the right thing with her still young life, a single child had given her more than any one ever had before. Gabriel unknowingly told her that she had made a difference in a troubled child's life, and that she was exactly in the place she needed to be.

As she watched him walk out of the orphanage door, obviously trying to hide his nerves, she knew that he would grow to be a great man, for he was already an extremely special child.


End file.
